Love Caste
by Nia Carter
Summary: Alicia Closeem is the prettiest girl in the entire school of Somerlake Academy, though she doesn't know it. All the boys want to get her alone, but only a few are brave enough to try. When a foreign exchange student shows up and steals her heart, it's all she can do to keep the fighting to a minimum. When the boy she loves goes down in a plane accident, will she stay loyal to her.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Closeem is the prettiest girl in the entire school of Somerlake Academy, though she doesn't know it. All the boys want to get her alone, but only a few are brave enough to try. When a foreign exchange student shows up and steals her heart, it's all she can do to keep the fighting to a minimum. When the boy she loves goes down in a plane accident, will she stay loyal to her heart? Or will she succumb to the love of another? Only time will tell.

* * *

~Chapter One, Alicias POV~

I finished my science class, packing up my backpack to head out into the parking lot. I was the last one to leave, for the rush of students racing for their cars hinted at the day of the week. Yes, it was Friday, my favorite day. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of class with a nod to my teacher, Mr. Del.

Mr. Del was a silly thing, always interspersing his lessons with 'okay' and 'so'; but we all loved him. I smiled at one of my classmates as I walked out of the door.

Then I stopped. Staring back at me, with the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen, was a boy. We held eye contact for a second before I blushed, ducking my head as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

Biting my lip as I walked to the bus stop, I peeked through my lashes to catch the brown-eyed god talking to one of my classmates. Relieved, I lifted my head high and continued my daily walk to the bus.

There I ran into my two followers, a pair of older boys with charming smiles but bad intentions.

"Hey, babe." The older one; Samuel, said; smirking at my attire.

Today I had gone all-out, dressing up in a short black miniskirt, tight dark grey leggings, and a crimson red top that dipped to reveal my fragile collarbone and the milky skin underneath.

"Cut it out, Sam. I'm not feeling it today." I said wearily, shaking my head.

"Sugar, don't speak like that." The other one, Desmond, said, sneaking up behind me and wrapping his long arms around my waist.

He pulled me to his chest, cradling my body against his muscular one. I bit my lip and sighed, he was so warm. Still, I knew Desmond just wanted the bragging rights to say he'd gotten to me first.

I clenched my jaw. "Des, don't. Not today." I told him, shoving him away. Both boys burst out laughing, though they went through the same routine every day.

"Hey, Leesha, we were just joking." They said before averting their eyes when the bus pulled up. I hopped aboard the pink and blue craft, sitting down in a seat by an elderly latin woman.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Is anyone interested in this? I have a really good plot line for this particular novel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Chapter two is now up. I'm trying to gradually increase the length of the chapters, so I will be increasing them by eight lines of text her chapter. That's right, get ready for some long chapters. I tried to write this without giving away too much, so yeah! Go ahead and read away~**

~Chapter Two, Johann's POV~

* * *

I was talking to my younger cousin when she appeared. The girl, with her wavy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen. No, I couldn't call her a girl. She was a woman, complete with a set of breasts and hips that surely made the other girls jealous. I looked up to focus on her face again, and I caught her staring back. We watched each other until she broke eye contact, looking down. I saw the faint pink of a blush on her bronzed cheeks, and I smiled inside.

"Huh? What?" I asked Robin, my cousin.

He'd been rambling on about his party in a few weeks, while I'd been watching the brunette goddess.

"Yeah, sounds great Robin. Catch yah later." I said hurriedly, trying to spot the girl in the crowd of people.

Finally I spied her with two boys in my class, Samuel and Desmond. I growled under my breath a cursed, I had wanted her to be alone so I could ask her out. When she refused Desmond's advance, I smirked. I had a chance after all.

A car honked angrily at me, and I realized I'd been standing in the middle of the street like an idiot. I grinned and apologized to the driver before walking to my own car, unlocking it and getting into the driver's side.

I did not turn the car on, instead I immediately pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw. First a portrait of the girl and a side view crept onto my page in swift black strokes, followed by my signature. I was about to put her name at the top when I realized I didn't even know who she was. I grimaced and tore up my sketch, crumpling it and throwing it in the backseat of the car. What if she found out I had pictures of her in my drawing pad? Then I really would be weird and creepy.

I shook my head and zoomed out of the parking lot, heading home to my family. While I drove, my head was filled with thoughts of the mystery girl. Who was she, and did she have a boyfriend? Why did she blush and look away?

_Stop it, Johann._ I told myself harshly, slamming on the brakes as a freak red light showed up.

A siren wailed behind me and I groaned, pulling off into the shoulder of a road.

"Great." I muttered as the officer stepped up to my window.

Normally I could charm my way out of a situation like this if it was a female officer. Evidently luck wasn't on my side today.

"Sir, did you know that you almost ran a red light? That is a serious offense, you know." The policeman began, though his speech was slurred and garbled.

"Exvuse me? I am nott vrom this country." I told him in broken English, trying to remember what my first day in English class had taught me.

Mostly a bunch of police and interrogation stuff. I made a mental note to thank my teacher the next time I saw her.

"Well, that makes no difference. You should be much more careful." The man stuttered.

Excellent. Now I could barely understand him at all. I frowned, trying to piece together his words.

"I'm very sorry. I vidn't know dat not running a ved light was against de law." I told him, a hint of annoyance creeping into my voice.

The policeman didn't seem to notice, but he did notice the stormy look my expression had become.

"Well, that's all right. Just be more careful next time." The policeman said with a departing wave, getting back into his cruiser and driving away.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to drive home, the mystery girl invading my thoughts once again.

* * *

**And there you have it! You know a little bit about the blonde god know. I only wanted to reveal a piece of him at a time, so i'm going to tease you guys every other chapter. I can't wait until the really good chapters, you guys are in for a surprise! The party is going to be a cliff-hanger (ahem, in four chapter... you didn't hear it from me.) Please don't hate me for the party chapter, you guys are going to die from suspense!**

**Something very interesting is going to happen soon, so stick around! Comments & Critique are always wanted~**


End file.
